An MFD (Multi-Function Device) is a rendering device or office machine, which incorporates the functionality of multiple devices in one apparatus or system, so as to have a smaller footprint in a home or small business setting, or to provide centralized document management/distribution/production in the context of, for example, a large-office setting. A typical MFD may provide a combination of some or all of the following capabilities: printer, scanner, photocopier, fax machine, e-mail capability, and so forth. Networked MFDs (Multi-Function Devices) generally interact with an assemblage of varying rendering devices, client computers, servers, and other components that are connected to and communicate over a network.
In color management, an ICC profile is a set of data that characterizes a color input or output device, or a color space, according to standards promulgated by the International Color Consortium (ICC). Profiles describe the color attributes of a particular device or viewing requirement by defining a mapping between the device source or target color space and a profile connection space (PCS). Each digital color press has a color package associated with the product. The color package profiling functionalities can be optimized for a print engine based on configuration, e.g. toner set, etc. In general, the color functionalities can also be re-optimized based on a different set of parameters if the toner set changes.
Conventionally, the color package, which is a set of data, ICC profiles, profiling functionalities, and the associated parameters, etc., can be selected by a user on the DFE (Digital Front End) during installation time. If the color package for the wrong toner set is picked by the user, the color produced from the wrong color package will not be optimized. Such manual methods are time consuming, error prone and the recover procedure involves uninstalling and re-installing the correct color package. Furthermore, storing of multiple color packages for different toner sets is wasteful and are also hard to manage in terms of software versioning management and customer support.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for improved methods and/or systems for dynamically detecting and switching profiling configurations in digital rendering applications, as will be described in greater detail herein.